winx_croatiafandomcom-20200213-history
Winx Club (TV Serija)
Winx Club je talijanska animirana serija kompanije Rainbow S.r.l. koju je stvorio Iginio Straff'''i. Serija je, do '''4. sezone bila prvenstveno namjenjena djevojčicama od četiri do trinaest godina, a od pete namijenjena je isključivo djeci od pet do osam godina. Ipak, ova serija je bila i ostala veoma popularna među teenagerima i dječacima iz cijelog svijeta. Prva epizoda prikazana je premijerno 28. siječnja 2004. godine u Italiji na kanalu Rai Due. Prve četiri sezone sinkronizovane su na engleski jezik pod nazivom ' Rai English ', a 2011. godine, kompanija Nickelodeon je napravila 4 specijala od 45 minuta u kojima je prikazala događaje iz prve i druge sezone, a napravila je svoju verziju treće i četvrte sezone. Također, Nickelodeon je zajedno sa Rai-em radio sezone 5 i 6. U Americi je isto tako bio poznat takozvani ' 4Kids Dub ', koji se emitovao na kanalu Fox u emisiji ' 4Kids ' - For Kids, od 2004. do 2007. godine i tada je 4Kids izgubio prava na Winx. Ta je verzija prikazivana samo u Americi i u njoj, izmjenjeno je veoma mnogo stvari u crtiću. Radnja 1. sezona Radnja prve sezone prati Bloom, vilu sa Zemlje koja na jedan sunčan dan upoznaje vilu po imenu Stella. Spozna svoje moći slučajno kada spasi Stellu od diva po imenu Knut koji radi za vještice po imenu Icy, Darcy i Stormy. Bloom se oprosti od svojih roditelja za koje kasnije saznaje da joj nisu biološki roditelji. Stella upozna Bloom sa Magixom. U njezinoj školi Alfei, čija je ravnateljica Faragonda, upoznaje svoje prijateljice imosobe s kojim će dijeliti sobu. To su: Stella, Flora', Musa i Tecna. Osnuju grupu po imenu '''WINX i upoznaju majstore magije. To su: Sky, Brandon, Riven i Timmy. U ovoj sezoni glavne zločinke su tri vještice I'cy, Darcy i Stormy '(gore navedene, one su naslijednice Triju Drevnih Vještica), takozvane TRIX. Bloom se upozna sa svojom pravom obitelji i sastrom Daphne koja joj pokaže da je spasila od tri antičke vještice odvevši je na Zemlju. Kasnije Trixice uzmu Bloom njezinu moć zmajeve vatre i osvoje Mračni Toranj. Sa svojom se armijom upućuju prema Alfei, no Bloom povrati svoju snagu na Roccaluce jezeru i pobijedi Trixice. 2. sezona U drugoj sezoni se Winxice vraćaju u školu i upoznaju djevojku po imenu 'Layla ('''Aisha) koja ih upozorava na glavnog zločinca druge sezone - Lorda Darkara, takozvanog Feniks. On je zarobio pixije, mala stvorenja, najbolje prijateljice vila da mu odaju gdje je pixie selo jer se u njemu nalazi četvrtina knjige, a ostale tri četvrtine u Alfei, Mračnom Tornju i Crvenoj Fontani. Trix mu postanu sluge, te sada imaju manju ulogu nego u prvoj sezoni. One mu nabave knjige, no on treba Bloominu moć te pošalje svog slugu kao učitelja Avalona u Alfei, dok je pravog zarobio u njegovoj pećini. Flora upoznaje Heliu, majstora magije koji je unuk velikog Saladina, ravnatelja Crvene Fontane. Winxice dobiju Charmix. Bloom postane sluga zla, no njezini je prijatelji, Faragonda, Griffin i Codatorta je spase. 3. sezona U trećoj sezoni vile se ponovno vraćaju u školu, a Musa je promjenila svoj stil kose. Pojavio se i Novi zločinac Valtor, kojem su Trix pomogle da pobjegne iz Dimenzije Omega.Valtor je uz njihovu pomoć naravno pobjegao šireći strah cijelim Androsom (Leylinim/Aishinim planetom).Pokorio je cijeli podvodni svijet i pretvorio većinu sirena u zla čudovišta. Kako bi ga zaustavile vile moraju dobiti moć Enchantix, tako što će spasiti nekoga sa svoje planete. Bloomin Enchantix ne može biti potpun jer je njen planet uništen, a dobila je svoj ' nepotpuni ' Enchantix željom da spasi svoju novu prijateljicu, Mayu, od Trixica i položi test koji joj je Faragonda dala. Na kraju sezone Valtor je uništen tako što je Bloom ušla u njegovo tijelo i vilinskim prahom ugasila svu njegovu moć 'i sve 'čarolie koje je Valtor ukrao pnovno su vračene na mjesto, a sve čudovišne sirene ponovno su postale normalne. 4. sezona U četvrtoj sezoni Winx se suoče sa Čarobnjacima Crnog Kruga (tim koji sačinjavaju Ogron,Anagan,Duman i Gantlos), i od gospođe Faragonde saznaju da su oni ' Lovci na vile ' i da su planetu Zemlju istrebili od vila. Ipak, ima nade jer na Zemlji postoji još jedna vila koja se zove Roxy i ona ima moć životinja. Winxice moraju da pronađu Roxy i da je zaštite od Čarobnjaka Crnog Kruga. Da bi Winx uopšte imale šansu protiv Čarobnjaka Crnog Kruga, moraju da dobiju transforamciju Believix. Međutim, sa Believix moćima, iako veoma ojačane Winx idalje nemaju nikakav utjecaj na Ogrona,Anagana,Gantlosa i Dumana, jer ljudi ne vjeruju u vile. Winx su uvjeravale ljude da vile postoje kako bi oslabili Ogrona i što vše ljudi vjeruje u vile to su Ogron i Čarobnjaci slabiji. Believix vilama daruje još i veće moći i tri tipa krila: Zoomix za telentransporaciju, Speedix za super brzinu & Tracix za potragu za magijom i gledanje u prošlost. 5. Sezona U sezoni 5, novi negativac je Tritannus, princ mora i Aishin nećak. Tritannus '''postaje '''ljubomoran na svog brata, Nereusa, koji je odabran da bude novi kralj mora i zbog toga se udružuje sa Trix. Tritannus uz pomoć Trixica pronalazi otok smeća i skupljajući njegovu moć, on mutira u strašno čudovište. To mu omogućava da uzima moći Selkija, čuvara Oceanskih Kapija i tako ulazi u Beskrajni Ocean. Kako bi ga Winx porazile i ušle u Beskrajni Ocean, moraju dobiti moć Sirenix. Kako bi dobile Sirenix, moraju pronaći Knjigu Sirenixa i slijediti zadatke koje im knjiga zadaje. Winxice se povezuju sa Selkiesima i tako vraćaju njihove moći. Na kraju, Tritannus je poražen i zauvijek je zatočen u Dimenziji Zaborava, a Bloom je povratila Daphne njezin pravi oblik - tijelo. 6. Sezona U šestoj sezoni, Winxice se bore protiv Zle Vještice sa Zemlje, Seline, Bloomine stare prijateljice, koja ima moć da uz pomoć Legendarijuma, magične knjige, bića iz legendi i fikcije pretvori u stvarnost. Kako bi zaključale Legendarijum, Winxice su prvo morale pronaći Selininu Dobru Vilu Eldoru. Eldora im je rekla da moraju dobiti moć Mythix i napraviti Ključ Legendarijuma, te ga uz njegovu pomoć zaključati zauvijek. U međuvremenu, Layla upoznaje Roya i Nexa i dvoumi se između njih dvojice. Na kraju sezone, Selina ponovno postaje dobra i zauvijek zaključa Legendarijum i tako Trix ostaju zarobljene u njemu, a Daphne se vjenča sa paladinom Thorenom, Sky-evim nećakom. 7. Sezona U sedmoj sezoni Winxice moraju pronaći vilinsku životinju s posljednjom bojom čarobnog svemira,no tu su i novi neprijatelji zli Kalshara i Brafilius koji su lovci na vilinske životinje i da postanu nepobjedivi trebat će im ta životinja s bojom čarobnog svemira. No postoji problem ta životinja je živjela u jako stara vremena,no Winx su u prednosti jer će na dar dobiti čarobno kamenje kojim će putovati kroz prošlost.No zli Brafilius će oteti Roxy-n kamen pa će i on moći putovati kroz vrijeme.Winx će u tim pustolovinama kroz vrijeme otkriti mnoga čuda i nove moći Butterflix i jedna će pojedna pronaći svoju vilinsku životinju s kojom će stvoriti poseban odnos.Kasnije će shvatiti da postoji i mini svijet životinja pa će dobiti moć Tynix kako bi mogle uć'''i u te '''svjetove. Filmovi Pored mnogobrojnih epizoda crtane serije, postoje i tri kompjuterski animirana (3D i CGI) filma, a to su: Tajna Izgubljenog Kraljevstva (2007), Magična Avantura (2010) i Misterija Abyssa (2014). U prvom filmu, koji se nastavlja na događaje iz sezone 3, avanture vila se nastavljaju. Škola je završena, i sve Winxice, izuzev Bloom su postale Vile Čuvarice svojih kraljevstava na svečanoj ceremoniji u Alfei i svaka se vraća svojoj planeti, a Bloom odlazi u Gardeniu. Dani prolaze, a ona je tužna jer nije pronašla svoje prave roditelje, a već neko vreme nije dobila ni poruku od Skya, koji joj je obećao da će joj se javiti. Njeni 'zemaljski' roditelji, Mike i Vanessa, to primjećuju i za rođendan joj priređuju iznenadjenje, dosle su sve njene prijateljice, Vile, kao i Specijalci, naravno sa Skyem. Bloom je te noci sanjala svoju sestru Daphne koja joj je otkrila da na njihovoj planeti, Domino (Sparks, kako je prevedeno u 4Kids verziji), postoji sakrivena tajna biblioteka koja joj može pomoći da pronađe roditelje. Winx i Specijalci tada kreću u veliku avanturu, ali moraju se paziti Tri Drevne Vještice i zle Mandragore, gospodarice svih insekata. U drugom filmu, koji se nastavlja na četvrtu sezonu i prvi film, Bloom živi na planeti Domino sa svojim pravim roditeljima i uči kako da postane prava princeza. Sky ju je napokon zaprosio i cijela Magična Dimenzija priča o tome. Njene frendice iz Winx Cluba odlaze da je posjete. Svi su sretni zbog predstojećeg vjenčanja, osim Skajevog oca, kralja Erendora. On krije tajnu i ne želi da se Sky ozeni princezom od Domina. Za to vrijeme, Tri Drevne Vještice koje je Bloom slučajno oslobodila na kraju prvog filma, vratile su se i uz pomoć Trixica, uništile su svu pozitivnu energiju iz Drva Života, a tako je neastalo i dobre magije. Tada kralj Erendor otkriva Skyu kako su nekoć davno, dok su Drevne Vještice pokušale uništiti Domino, on (kralj Erendor) i Oritel, Bloomin otac, sklopili tajni savez u kojem su obećali da će jedan drugome čuvati planet. Međutim, Vještice su nagovorile Erendora da ih pusti da unište Domino, a zauzvrat su mu obećale da ništa neće učiniti Eraklionu, Erendorovom planetu. Erendor je prihvatio, ali poslije se kajao kad su Vještice začarale Marion i Oritela. Zato Winx i Specijalci moraju da krenu u Grad Avram u kojem je Erendor dao Domino Vješticama. Tamo moraju da pronađu Čarobni Cvijet koji je Erendor dobio i koji krije preostalu magiju.